Wake Me Up Before You GO-GO
Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go ist ein Song aus der siebzehnten Episode der vierten Staffel, Heimliche Laster, und wird von Blaine und Sam mit den New Directions gesungen. Nachdem Mr. Schue für diese Woche ausfällt, beschließen Blaine und Sam den Glee Club zu leiten und machen "Heimliche Laster" zur Wochenaufgabe, da sie der Meinung sind, dass jeder einen bestimmten Song mag, für den er sich schämt und sich daher nie öffentlich dazu bekennen würde. Zuvor gestand Blaine Sam, dass sein heimliches Laster die Band Wham! ist, weshalb sie die Woche mit einem derer Songs einleiten. Zunächst sind die anderen New Directions-Mitglieder zurückhaltend bzw. behaupten, dass sie ein solches Laster nicht hätten, doch nachdem Blaine und Sam erst einmal angefangen haben, steigen sie mit ein und performen mit ihnen, wobei die Performance dem Originalvideo ähnelt. Das Original stammt von Wham! '''aus deren zweitem Album "Make It Big" aus dem Jahr 1984. Lyrics '''Sam: Jitterbug Jitterbug Jitterbug Jitterbug Blaine (mit Sam und New Directions): You put the boom-boom into my heart (Sam und New Directions: Do, do!) You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts A jitterbug into my brain (Sam und New Directions: Yeah, yeah!) It goes a (bang-bang-bang) 'til my feet do the same Sam (Blaine und New Directions): (Ah, ah) But something's bugging me (Ah, ah) Something ain't right (Ah, ah) My best friend told me (Ah, ah) what you did last night (Ah, ah) You left me sleepin' (Ah, ah) in my bed (Ah, ah) I was dreaming, but Sam mit Blaine und New Directions: I should have been with you instead Beide mit New Directions: Wake me up before you go-go Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo Wake me up before you go-go I don't want to miss it when you hit that high Wake me up before you go-go 'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo Wake me up before you go-go whoa Beide: Take me dancing tonight I wanna hit that high yeah, yeah Blaine (mit Sam und New Directions): You take the grey skies out of my way (Sam und New Directions: Do, do) You make the sun shine brighter than Doris Day You turned a bright spark into a flame (Sam und New Directions: Yeah, yeah) My (beats per minute) never been the same Sam (Blaine und New Directions): (Ah, ah) 'Cause you're my lady, (Ah, ah) I'm your fool (Ah, ah) It makes me crazy (Ah, ah) when you act so cruel (Ah, ah) Come on, baby, (Ah, ah) let's not fight (Ah, ah) We'll go dancing, Sam mit Blaine und New Directions: Everything will be all right Beide mit New Directions: Wake me up before you go-go Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo Wake me up before you go-go I don't want to miss it when you hit that high Wake me up before you go-go Cause I'm not plannin on going solo Wake me up before you go-go whoa Beide: Take me dancing tonight Sam mit New Directions: I wanna hit that high (Blaine: yeah, yeah) Beide mit New Directions: Yeah, yeah, yeah baby! (Blaine: Who!) Sam: Jitterbug Beide: Cuddle up, baby, move in tight We'll go dancing tomorrow night It's cold out there, but it's warm in bed They can dance, we'll stay home instead (Blaine: Yeah-yeah) Sam: Jitterbug (Beide: Oooh) Beide mit New Directions: Wake me up before you go-go Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo Wake me up before you go-go I don't want to miss it when you hit that high Wake me up before you go-go 'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo Wake me up before you go-go whoa Take me dancing tonight Sam mit New Directions: Wake me up before you go-go, (Blaine: Don't you dare) Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo (Blaine: To leave me hanging on like a yo-yo) Wake me up before you go-go I don't want to miss it when you hit that high (Blaine: take me dancing, I wanna go, go, go) Wake me up before you go-go (Blaine: Oh!) Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo (Blaine: I wanna go, go, go) Wake me up before you go-go (Blaine: go,go, go,go,go) Take me dancing tonight New Directions: Wake me up before you go-go (Blaine: yeah) Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo (Sam: yeah-yeah) Wake me up before you go-go (Blaine: yeah) Take me dancing tonight (Blaine: Ooh) Beide mit New Directions: Wake me up! Trivia *In Schwanengesang erfuhr man, dass Kurt eine Akkustikversion des Songs für seine zweite Bewerbung an die NYADA sang, welche aber von Carmen Tibideaux abgelehnt wurde. *Der zweite Song, der die Worte "Doris Day" beinhaltet. Der erste war Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee. Videos thumb|left|300px [[Datei:GLEE - Full Performance of Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go from Guilty Pleasures|thumb|300px]] thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans